This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 98-54098, filed on Dec. 12, 1998, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display module and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display module having a much more compact structure that is especially suitable for use with a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer includes a liquid crystal display device as the monitor therein because the liquid crystal display device is compact. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have also been used with desktop computers because liquid crystal display devices are compact and are capable of reducing eye fatigue and electromagnetic radiation.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional liquid crystal display module. A liquid crystal display module 110 includes a back light device 114 and a liquid crystal display panel 112. The back light device 114 and the liquid crystal display panel 112 are attached to each other via a main frame 115 and a top frame 116. The main frame 115 is made of a plastic material. The back light device 114 includes a reflective plate 114a, a waveguide plate 114b, a first diffuser/protecting sheet 114c, a first prism sheet 114d, a second prism sheet 114e, and a second diffuser/protecting sheet 114f, which are all stacked on each other in the above-described order. The main frame 115 is coupled to the top frame 116 with the liquid crystal panel 112 and the back light device 114 interposed therebetween. It should be noted, as seen in FIG. 1, the main frame 115 is a rectangular member having four interconnected side members which define the frame.
Referring to FIG. 2, a liquid crystal display module 110 is disposed between a front case 122 and a back case 124 when the liquid crystal module 110 is included in a laptop computer.
Referring to FIG. 3, which is a sectional view taken along the line IIIxe2x80x94III of FIG. 2, a lamp housing 118 is attached to the main frame 115. The lamp housing 118 with a lamp 117 is positioned at a top end of the light waveguide plate 114b and extends along a vertical portion 115b of the main frame 15. A flat wire 119 and the top frame 116 are disposed on the top surface of the lamp housing 118.
In order to attach the lamp housing 118 to the main frame 115, the thickness of the lower horizontal portion 115a of the main frame 115, which is underneath the lamp housing 118, and the vertical portion 115b of the main frame 115, which is adjacent to the lamp housing 118, is reduced. However, due to this arrangement, the thickness of the lower horizontal portion 115a and the vertical portion 115b is usually greater than 0.7 mm. Because the conventional main frame 115 has portions having a thickness that is greater than 0.7 mm., the liquid crystal display module is bulky and thick making it very difficult to minimize the dimensions of the device and making it much less compact than desired. As seen in FIG. 3, the lower horizontal portion 115a and the vertical portion 115b which are arranged to envelope the lamp housing 118, cause the overall dimension of the liquid crystal display to be significantly increased in both the horizontal and vertical directions.
To overcome the problems described above, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a liquid crystal display module including a liquid crystal display panel which is significantly more compact than prior art devices while providing desired structural integrity.
Also, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a liquid crystal display module having a unique arrangement of a main frame and lamp housing which allow the liquid crystal display module to have a significantly reduced size in vertical and horizontal dimensions.
According to one aspect of preferred embodiments of the present invention, a liquid crystal display module includes a main frame having three interconnected members defining a three-sided main frame, and a lamp housing connected to the three sided main frame so as to define a fourth side of the main frame.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a liquid crystal display module preferably includes a main frame having first and second longitudinal members that are substantially parallel to each other and a first lateral member arranged substantially perpendicular to the first and second longitudinal members and interconnected at a first end of the first and second longitudinal members such that the first and second longitudinal members and the first lateral member define three sides of the main frame, wherein the liquid crystal panel is disposed on the main frame such that the main frame supports the liquid crystal panel, and a lamp housing having a lamp for supplying light to the liquid crystal panel, wherein the lamp housing is coupled to second ends of the first and second longitudinal members such that the lamp housing defines a side of the main frame.
With this unique arrangement and structure of preferred embodiments of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, a liquid crystal display device having much lighter weight and greater compactness for use with a portable computer is achieved.
Other features, elements and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail below with reference to preferred embodiments of the present invention and the attached drawings.